


The Temptress of Oz

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Office Lover 2 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coffee table masturbation, Double Penetration, MC ejaculated on, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Some Fluff, Some hurt/comfort, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators & Dildos, breast slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: It's never too late to explore who you really are. Though at the time, I had no idea I wouldn't be alone in this endeavour.





	The Temptress of Oz

Since breaking up with Kenji, I've changed. No one knows this, not even my family. I refuse to feel the same way I did with him and decided to live my life how I chose to, outside of ambitions in the workplace.

 

I'm not the shy, plain girl anymore. In fact, the diversity of my wardrobe has increased and I've put my research skills to use. Venturing outside of my comfort zone, I own an impressive collection of toys.

 

Afterwards, I came to the realisation that I could use the way I look to trap men. Not to hurt as I'd experienced this before, just to demonstrate that despite my meek appearance, I can take charge.

 

However, I couldn't prevent my loss of control over the CEO Kakeru Yamagata and his right hand Ritsu Tachibana. Oh, how I'd love for that right hand to spank me over my desk...

 

I couldn't keep my concentration. Mr Yamagata and Mr Tachibana had spent nearly the entire day around me, passing by and sending waves of pleasure through my nostrils whenever I breathed in their heavenly scent. It was enough to drive all thoughts of work from my mind and once people started to leave for home, I didn't hesitate to head to the break room.

 

I'd bought some toys suited to travelling. I kept a mini Dildo and Vibrator in the discreet zipper of my bag. Though those two men were my ultimate fuck goals, Mr Kamijo, Haruto and Mr Shinomiya were more than enough to leave me damp and frantically fingering myself in the relative privacy of the break room, even when no one had actually gone home. The idea of being caught, particularly by the top two men I'd like to be part of a sandwich with was enough to give me an orgasm of greater intensity than Kenji had ever given me, usually out to seek his own pleasure more than he ever did mine.

 

I felt it was time to turn things up a notch. Usually, I would leave my clothes in place, masturbating on the corner sofa. Though I carried the Dildo and Vibrator with me I hadn't had the courage to use them.

 

"Why not?" I said aloud, having a burning flame to quell after today.

 

The hallway dimmed, only faint light remained, quiet enough that I could hear the sounds of my own ragged breathing.

 

I'm more aroused now than I ever was as a teen and with some relief, I manage to make it to the break room, opening and closing the door behind me softly. Flicking the lights on I spot the large coffee table, the most exposed place in the room and right in view of the door should anyone choose to come in. That, and I wondered what it was like to pleasure myself on a harder surface.

 

I take a seat, sturdier than it looked. Removing my jacket and throwing it carelessly to the floor, my hands impatiently work on blouse buttons, discarding it in the same manner.

 

As my bra falls to the floor and as my breasts are freed a moan escapes me, not bothering to muffle it as one hand tweaks a nipple, hard.

 

Roughly squeezing and teasing until they reached a stiff peak, I make quick work of my skirt, shocked by just how wet I was.

 

  
Taking the Vibrator and Dildo in hand and placing them on the side, I lay back on the table, legs spread wide and knees nearly touching shoulders, appreciating my flexibility. The areas where my juices had flown became apparent, exposed to the cooler air. to stimulate myself further, I pay careful attention to the swollen clit begging for attention as I direct the vibrator I pick up across it, sending a sharp shockwave through my trembling frame.

 

"Ahh, fuck!" I cried out, pressing down a little harder, to the point where it ached sweetly.

 

In a hazy state I pick up the Dildo, Vibrator rubbing even as I tease my entrance with it and insert slowly, relishing the feeling of fullness and enjoying the lewd wet sounds I made, fucking myself in the break room.

 

"Kakeru, Ritsu..." I call out the names of the men at the front of my mind every waking and sleeping moment, feeling an orgasm fast approaching.

 

It was during that time the break room door opened, the men of my desires in the midst of talking, all conversation halting as they entered, wide-eyed and transfixed, at my exposed form on the coffee table.

 

I increase my speed, being caught by the two men who I fantasised over was enough to send me over the edge.

 

"Fuck me Kakeru, Ritsu!" I was too far gone to care that I'd voiced my desires to the men in question, drenched to the point where the table is stained with traces of passion, coming in front of them.

 

Breathing heavily I sit up, knees pulled to my chest even as I remove the Dildo, licking all traces of arousal clean, slowly and methodically. Once finished I face them, cheeks flushed.

 

"Good evening Mr Yamagata, Mr Tachibana," I manage to say, voice breathy and laced with desire. I stand up unsteadily at first, approaching the pair and taking a firm grasp of their ties.

 

"Ms Wildflower?" Kakeru questioned, even as his eyes filled with the same desire that Ritsu's held.

 

"I want you. Both of you," I look at the two of them. "You're so unbelievably sexy. Do you have any idea how wild you drive me?"

 

"The feeling is mutual," Ritsu speaks, a husky note in his tone as Kakeru voices his agreement. "We've been watching you."

 

"It's Amaris, by the way." I give a small smirk, dragging them over to the sofa and pushing Ritsu down, Kakeru still standing. As I remove Kakeru's suit and tie with enthusiasm I engage him in a passionate kiss, tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, his own tangling with mine inquisitively. As his hands wrap firmly around my waist I feel the sensation of teeth sinking into my cheek, Ritsu biting down and leaving pink marks, even as one of his hands dedicate themselves to slipping between them, fingers dipping into the wetness they find there.

 

"Amaris, you're naughtier than you'd have us believe." Ritsu didn't hide the delight in his voice, pulling me closer and as he spread my legs apart, a tongue furiously lapped at my entrance, sucking and licking loud enough for it to be audible for all of us.

 

"That's it, lick me, bury your tongue in there..." I pant out, tugging on a fistful of Kakeru's hair, tongues entwined as his hands move from my waist, coming up to firmly pinch the nipples I'd toyed with just a short while ago.

 

I resist the urge to jump Kakeru then and there, Ritsu's tongue and fingers fucking my entrance with an intensity matched by my own. I try to get to work on Kakeru's pesky shirt buttons until his hands stop mine, violently ripping through the fabric, buttons pinging everywhere as he kicked his shoes away.

 

"That was a nice shirt," I say, disappointed because it was a favourite of mine to see him in but pleased because I could run my tongue along his well-sculpted body.

 

"I have other shirts," Kakeru replied dismissively, focused as he slowly slid his hands down, to spread and expose me further to Ritsu's sharp gaze.

 

"How's the taste?" Kakeru asks almost nonchalantly, even if his words cause me to squirm with excitement.

 

"Delicious," Ritsu responds, not missing a beat and taking advantage of it, concentrating efforts on both entrances. I press light kisses against Kakeru's chest, tongue flicking lightly across a nipple, producing a sound from him I never thought I'd hear, nipples hardening further the more my tongue stimulated them.

 

Heart beating a steady pace, the faint sting of Ritsu's bite marks remind me of earlier thoughts. I move away, turning around to face him who also sported a bulge in need of freedom. At some point, he'd removed his own clothing, both naked from the waist up.

 

A mischevious glint in my eye I tug at Kakeru's belt buckle, removing it and with one swift tug, trousers and boxers pooled to the floor beneath his feet. He kicked those away too, removing his socks and dressed much like I was.

 

"Someone's impatient." Kakeru raised an eyebrow, as my eyes followed the erection which sprang forth, girthier than I thought. Hastily swallowing as my mouth began to water, I turn to Ritsu expectantly.

 

"What?" He reclined back, a teasing smile on his lips.

 

"You know what," I frown, gesturing to his trousers, the only thing still on. "Take them off."

 

A bold smile crossing his face Ritsu snatches my wrist, catching me off guard as I tumble into his lap, back pressed against his chest. The material of his trousers brushed against me, sending chills up my spine.

 

"Want to take charge, do you?" Ritsu muttered into my ear, low enough so that Kakeru couldn't hear. "Unlike Kakeru, I'm not willing to bow down."

 

"You will," I reply firmly, grinding my lower half into his on purpose, giving a mental cheer of victory when he grunts in response.

 

"I won't." As if to punctuate those two words, a sharp slap on my left breast caused me to stiffen, out of surprise more than anything. The resulting sting and bounce disturbed by Ritsu's action sent a jolt straight through my body. Breath catching in my throat I grab Ritsu's hand, placing it on my chest.

 

"Again," I say, firmly.

 

"What's the magic word?" He breathes into my ear and I snap,

 

"Now!"

 

"Wrong answer."

 

As Ritsu nibbles on an earlobe and moves his hands away, Kakeru spoke up petulantly.

 

"Don't forget about me." He pouts and I can't help but laugh. Frowning in response he looks away and feeling a little remorseful, I reach up to pat his leg. "Sorry."

 

"Are you?" He questions, a mischevious smile on his lips as he kneels before me, parting my legs further.

 

"Then you won't protest if I discover for myself what Ritsu finds so appetising."

 

Another tongue, no less attentive slips between my folds, the different angle providing easier access as I run a hand through his hair.

 

"Ritsu, please?" I ask politely.

 

"Good girl," he whispers, rewarding me with a slap on my right breast.

 

Tilting my head as Kakeru tastes me, I taste Ritsu, more of a battle for dominance rather than simple exploration.

 

"Har- ahhh!" I cry out, unable to finish my sentence as Kakeru flicks his tongue across my clit with ease, sliding his fingers inside and also made sure the sounds of my arousal were audible, even over Ritsu's broad hand slapping my breasts in few second intervals.

 

"So sexy.." I manage to gasp out, hugging Kakeru with my thighs and pressing him closer to where he's needed, melting into the soft touch of Ritsu's hands as he rubs everywhere he slapped.

 

Kakeru runs his hands over my thighs, the soft touch ticklish as he continues to devour me, to the point where my second orgasm of the night is close at hand.

 

I lean in close to Ritsu, whispering.

 

"I want you to spank me."

 

Ritsu's eyes widened, soon replaced with his usual cool smile. "I want to spank you too." He says aloud for Kakeru to hear who stops what he's doing, looking at me with interest.

 

"I like this Amaris. She'd better be here to stay." Giving a bold smile Kakeru stands up, erection painfully obvious and as Ritsu stands me up he finally joins us, his own erection with a little extra length springing forth.

 

"It's time for your punishment." Ritsu frowns, looking stern. "How many times have you touched yourself here?"

 

"I've lost count," I responded weakly.

 

"Bad girl. Come here this instant." He pats his lap for emphasis and I climb over, surprised when Kakeru kneels on the sofa. His erection is right in front of my face and eagerly I take it in hand, adding my lips and tongue to the mix.

 

I waste no time, Taking him as deep as I could, enjoying the that he was coming undone at my fingertips. His warm hand on the back of my head, gently encouraging.

 

I startle at the feeling of Ritsu's hand on my cheeks, rubbing and kneading them.

 

"I think she's needed this for a while," Kakeru says, not making it clear whether it was his cock I needed or Ritsu's handprints.

 

Kakeru slowly moves his hips and as he does, I relax my throat, having practised in the privacy of my own bedroom.

 

Without warning the first spank landed, my moan setting off a chain reaction as the vibrations of my throat stimulated Kakeru, Ritsu lightly scratching his nails across the reddened skin.

 

"You're perfect like this, helpless over my lap with Kakeru in your mouth. I admire your boldness Ms Wildflower, however, you must be punished before you can be the Punisher." He lectures sternly, continuing to spank me. I knew that since this was a punishment, it was back to honorifics for now. A part of me liked Ritsu taking charge, however.

 

With each word, Ritsu alternated cheeks, to the point where I was sure they'd have a red hue for the rest of my life. The sting built to a crescendo, leaving behind a burning trail and as one of my free hands interlock with Kakeru's as he thrusts into my mouth at a manageable speed, I find myself grinding against Ritsu.

 

I jump when a firm smack lands on the back of my thighs, one of my legs falling off of his lap. However, instead of righting it he targeted my inner thighs as well.

 

"Ms Wildflower, you are over my knee because of your past behaviour and yet you do this? I'm going to have to be stricter with you."

 

I remove my mouth from around Kakeru, hand taking over as I turn my head to face him, eyes filling with remorse.

 

"I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again," I promised, eyes earnest.

 

"I'll ensure it. If you misbehave again you won't be able to sit comfortably for a while."

 

I squirm a little, though one of Ritsu's arms keep me in place. He resumes his discipline, as I take Kakeru back in my mouth with renewed vigour, proving that my oral work covered more than presentations.

 

The only warning I'm given is a low chuckle from Ritsu, as his knee lifts me up to reach my sit spots and before I can properly react, shamelessly spanks between my legs, directly hitting my core with little slaps, slowly but surely increasing in speed.

 

"Amaris!" Kakeru grunts even as I lift into Ritsu's touch, efforts paying off as he releases himself down my throat, coming myself beneath the touch of Ritsu's hand. Kakeru's escapes from the corner of my mouth despite my best efforts and before I can do anything, he reaches down to kiss there, taking his taste with him.

 

"Wow..." I murmur, in awe of the way Kakeru made it look so natural. The pair were kinkier than I thought, as much as the general population of women would scoff and say they're innocent princes.

 

I know better and by the end of the night, I expect to have had both their kinky bones inside my own body.

 

With that devilish thought in mind, I can't help but purr, almost like a kitten as once Kakeru ejaculates Ritsu stops, soothingly rubbing everywhere he spanked.

 

"Your punishment is over, you took that well." The cool smile Ritsu had was replaced by a one gentler than I'd ever seen, heartbeat quickening in response. He lifted me back onto his lap, settling me onto my knees and hands gently rubbing the heat away.

 

"I think you deserve a reward for obedience. Name it." He responds immediately.

 

Eyes lighting up, I look at Kakeru and back to Ritsu. If I could name anything...

 

"I want to spank Kakeru," I speak firmly, putting as much earnestness as I could into my words.

 

Ritsu's eyes widened. He glanced over at Kakeru and burst out laughing.

 

"Not a word, Ritsu," Kakeru warns, sitting on the sofa and looking away, but not enough that I couldn't see the sudden flush across his cheeks.

 

"Don't you want her to know all sides of you?" He teased, still laughing as Kakeru threw him a glare.

 

"Please?" I asked, giving puppy eyes for good measure and as Kakeru glances at me, he sighs.

 

"During our Basketball days, we'd whip each other with towels while changing. I was targeted the most because, and I quote, _'I have the peachiest bum.'_   on the team."

 

"It's beautiful," I say, nodding in agreement. From what I'd seen in the office, I often had to hold back my whistles of admiration. As much as I loved the idea of being spanked, I'd wondered what it would be like to have Kakeru over my knee.

 

"See? She thinks so too. You really want to refuse the lady her reward?" Ritsu asked, arms wrapping around me.

 

"Oh, fine." Kakeru rolls his eyes and though he tries to hide it, I can't help but think he's not that reluctant.

 

As I stand up Ritsu switches places with Kakeru, tending to his own erection leisurely and I sit down, barely restraining my excitement and determined to have Kakeru feel the wonderful burning sting that I was experiencing.

 

"You don't have to look that pleased." He frowns in displeasure.

 

"Sorry."

 

"That was a halfhearted apology at best."

 

He doesn't resist despite those words, assuming the very same position that I had been in over Ritsu's lap and I can't help but gasp aloud.

 

Kakeru Yamagata, one of the most desirable men and one of the youngest CEO's was naked, across my lap, with an unbelievably peachy bum. Whoever it was Kakeru quoted, they weren't lying.

 

Firm, rounded globes of perfection. They were made for decorating with red handprints. If it wasn't currently face up over my lap I'd be tempted to worship it and bring offerings.

 

"Someone needs to keep the CEO in line. A firmer hand can't hurt." Ritsu spoke up, smirking.

 

"I hate you. You're enjoying this far too much. And you." Kakeru glared at me.

 

"But, this is so hot.," I tell him, almost whispering as I briefly look up at the ceiling. Was this really happening?

 

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," Kakeru muttered sullenly, even as Ritsu watched intently.

 

"Cup your hand a little, the recipient will feel a greater sting and it won't hurt you as much."

 

"...You're seriously giving advice?"

 

I laugh, letting their back and forth banter even in their current situation wash over me, as I rest my palm on his left cheek, appreciating the smoothness. The muscles clench some as I take my time to get a feel for him.

 

"Hurry up," Kakeru tells me, impatience in his tone. He gives a yelp when without warning I strike one cheek, a faint pink handprint appearing.

 

"You're the one being punished, Mr Yamagata. Be patient," I scold him, restraining a smile as Ritsu snorts.

 

"Shut up," Kakeru tells Ritsu, then falls silent as my hand rubs over the spot I'd struck, letting all that I'd experienced beneath Ritsu and my own research take over. Too high above the cheeks and it could damage the skin. Below the thighs would do the same. 70 percent of spanking takes place across the cheeks, 20 percent allocated to the sit spot and ten percent directed around the thighs and inner thighs.

 

The only wrongdoing Kakeru had committed was to be so unforgivably sexy. I had no lecture unlike Ritsu and couldn't make as much of an impact, so it became a little more sensual than I'd planned.

 

Ritsu hadn't taken his eyes off me, watching in admiration. "You're surprisingly good for your first time."

 

"I've done a lot of research," I confessed to him, not stopping and alternating between cheeks. Before long, our conversation halts as Kakeru lets out a half groan half sigh, feeling his hardness pressing against me. I open my legs some, closing them gently once his erection was trapped between my legs.

 

"Hey.." He mutters weakly, wriggling a little until he settles back down again. I reach over to softly stroke his hair, other hand smoothing down his spine and over the heat radiating from both cheeks.

 

"You're such a good boy," I tease, unable to help it. I can understand why Ritsu found it so amusing.

 

"I'm not a boy." Kakeru protests immediately. Squeezing his length gently, I lean over to whisper in his ear.

 

"True, but I do want Kakeru junior inside me."

 

Kakeru presses his face into the sofa, keeping what threads of self-control he had, though after hearing that, it became more difficult.

 

"It's partly your fault I've pleasured myself in the break room so often. It's time you take responsibility for being so unbearably sexy." I tell him, as sternly as I can, though unable to do as good a job as Ritsu as between them I was slowly coming undone.

 

"And how is that fair?"

 

"No backchat!" I warn him, following the same motions as Ritsu and targeting Kakeru's sit spot and thighs, careful to not make as great an impact. Though my hand was stinging, unused to doing such a thing, it was more than worth it to see the beautiful colour I'd managed to produce, Kakeru breathing deeply, shoulders rising and falling with every breath.

 

I massage along his shoulder and back muscles, fingers gently pressing into them. Relaxing beneath my fingertips Kakeru's breathing slows down, as my hands rub away some of the heat.

 

"I have a reward for you." Unable to keep the enthusiasm from my tone Kakeru gives me a suspicious glance and I reach out to brush my fingers across his flushed cheeks.

 

"I think that you found this punishment rewarding." I glance pointedly downwards.

 

"I enjoy being disciplined, particularly by you. Happy now?" I ignored his sarcastic tone and nodded wholeheartedly.

 

"You're wonderful."

 

"True." The earlier embarrassment nowhere to be seen he smirks, not even trying to deny it.

 

"Go and lie down on the coffee table, the same way I was. Don't move." I instruct him, a thrill travelling through me as he obeys.

 

I watch him until a hand touches mine. Turning, I lock eyes with the cool gaze of Ritsu.

 

"Before rewarding Kakeru, I have a gift of my own for you."

 

I fall back onto the sofa with a soft thump, Ritsu above me, erection in hand. Fist firmly wrapping around he pumps himself with ferocity, continuing to paint the picture he'd started earlier, my body the canvas as my still sensitive breasts are coated with Ritsu's special brand of white paint.

 

"And now, for the finishing touches."

 

At first, he's gentle, lips feather soft as they ghost across heaving skin but soon change, sucking and leaving marks in his wake, tongue licking in long, broad stripes until I'm thoroughly coated in his saliva. He pays special attention to my nipples, further stiffening beneath the warm, wet touch.

 

I couldn't hold back my voice even if I tried, reaching various heights of pleasure that I'd never had before.

 

Then he stops, giving a gentle smile. "I don't think there's an inch of your skin which isn't delicious."

 

Stroking my hair briefly he gestures with his eyes to Kakeru, still holding position but clearly impatient.

 

I go to him, leaning over to softly touch my lips with his briefly.

 

I kneel down in front of him, the table low enough to give me easy access and as he held a similar position to me, though not quite as flexible, everything was exposed.

 

Admiring the reddened hue of his cheeks I lean in close, tongue licking a broad stripe upwards until I reach his opening, tongue swirling around and over it.

 

Heart closed off to all but the closest people, Kakeru usually deflected his true thoughts and feelings with bold smiles and actions. But right now, in this room, Kakeru was stripped of clothing and heart laid bare. While he showed some restraint over my lap, there was nothing restrained about him now.

 

"Amaris!" Kakeru cried out, animalistic grunts erupting from his chest, noises I didn't believe he was capable of making until my tongue diligently draws them out of him.

 

"If I taste delicious, you taste divine." I wrap my arms around his thighs, enjoying the feeling of taut muscles and similar to his own actions, kiss around and over his opening, with loud wet smacking sounds so he can hear them.

 

"Enjoying your reward?" Ritsu calls out, amusement in his voice.

 

"I'm not dignifying that with ans- ahhh!"

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

Kakeru would have finished his sentence, if not for my tongue suddenly breaching the tight ring of muscles, entering as far as I could go.

 

As my hands smooth over his thighs back and forth, I don't stop my motions. At first, I found it strange but after a while I adapted to a rhythm, pulling him closer to me, tongue fucking him with a determination to please beating strongly in my heart.

 

Though it wasn't all that long ago I had Kakeru in my mouth he stood erect again, pre-come leaking from the tip.

 

As I raise my head and stand up, I'm shocked by how stunning Kakeru looks, expression honest and open.

 

"You can move now," I tell him and though there's a smile on his lips, I can't help but ask, hesitant in case I was the only one enjoying it.

 

"Did you like your reward?"

 

Instead of words, Kakeru's answer is to stand, pulling me into his warm arms, body almost feverish with heat. He dips his head to drop kisses across my cheeks and nose, light enough to tickle.

 

"What do you think?" He asks, affection alight in his eyes.

 

"I think you enjoyed your punishment too." I slide a hand down his back and across his cheeks.

 

"So did you." A flicker of amusement crossing his gaze, Kakeru slides his own hand down, to squeeze my cheeks.

 

Returning to the sofa, I seat myself between Kakeru and Ritsu. Even after all that had happened so far, I was nervous to ask this of them.

 

I have strong affection and attraction for them, equally. I feel as if they're the missing puzzle pieces and it's only today that I've realised I've found them.

 

Comparing right now to my past relationships, there's no competition. Today is the happiest that I've felt and because of this, I want them to join with me together, for the first time.

 

"Amaris, what's wrong?" Ritsu cups my face, as I meet his concerned look.

 

"You can tell us." As if to encourage me Kakeru wraps an arm around my waist.

 

The two of them gave me enough courage to voice my thoughts. Reaching out with both hands I intertwine them with theirs.

 

"I want to be joined with both of you at the same time."

 

Hearing their intake of breath, I can't help but think the worst. Gaze dropping to my lap I miss their silent exchange, friends for long enough that words were not always necessary.

 

This time, it's Kakeru who reaches out to me, the mixture of lust and earnestness in his expression enough for me to swallow reflexively.

 

"Yes."

 

Widening my eyes I look back and forth between them in disbelief.

 

"Really?" I ask, hopeful and slightly emotional.

 

"Really," Kakeru affirms, fingers gently tipping my chin up, eyes caught in his.

 

"You're unaware of your own charm. Even before this day, as Ritsu said earlier, we've been watching you. While you're not the kind of woman who follows the latest trends and up to date with fashion, you, Amaris Wildflower, shine with a special light, one which no other woman could hold a candle to. Your drive to succeed through your own hard work and giving everything you have no matter what troubles come is a rare quality to have."

 

"We appreciate you for who you are. It would be our pleasure to join with you," Ritsu adds, warm smile still there.

 

Their sincerity proved to be too much for me, tears falling from my eyes.

 

For the first time outside of my own family, others had looked beyond my exterior and saw that there was more to me than meets the eye.

 

At one point, I'd loved Kenji, even though I'd kept giving and he'd take when there was nothing left, my heart was his. Over time, he'd worn down my self-confidence when comparing other women to me, until the day our relationship ended. I wasn't sure I could call it a relationship, really.

 

I was so happy to finally feel wanted.

 

"Thank you." I manage to tell them, though my voice shakes.

 

There wasn't a chance to lower my face and hide the tears, soon kissed away by two pairs of warm lips.

 

As I look up to Kakeru, he seems to decide something and spreads his arms wide. "Group hug?"

 

Ritsu raises an eyebrow as if to say, really? But as he glances at my no doubt pathetic tear-stained face, he sighs to himself in resignation.

 

"Why not?"

 

As I see Ritsu roll his eyes I let out a half laugh half sob and as I'm pulled to stand by Kakeru, I wrap an arm around each man, warm chests pressing against my own and arms gently squeezing me.

 

We could have been there for seconds or minutes, none of us knew how long but eventually, we pull away.

 

Looking at their faces, I can't help but give a small, embarrassed smile.

 

"Sorry about that. But, it did feel nice." I confessed.

 

"Should we initiate a group hug at the start of every project?" Kakeru teases, sending a warm smile my way.

 

"Yes." Though he was joking, I couldn't help but let my true thoughts out.

 

Sharing a look, they burst into laughter.

 

Marvelling at just how quick they could recover, I reach down to my bag discarded on the floor, rummaging through until I had what I needed.

 

Condoms, one size fits all. Looking at their surprised expressions, I casually shrug my shoulders.

 

"I'm prepared for most situations."

 

I throw one to each and as they catch, I felt the telltale sign of nerves running through my body, as a hand is placed on my shoulder.

 

"If it gets uncomfortable, tell us. there's no point if we're the only one who finds it pleasurable." Ritsu instructs me, seriousness in his eyes as I nod.

 

After a moment he adds, "I will be the one entering from behind. You need to be prepared first."

 

"Ok."

 

As Ritsu instructs me to bend over the armrest Kakeru sits nearby, taking my hand in his and running a thumb over the back.

 

Thankful for his consideration I held my breath, Ritsu's hands parting my cheeks, a warm wet sensation across my opening.

 

"I cry out from surprise at the foreign sensation but not unpleasant in the least. The more his tongue skilfully swirls around and inside, the more relaxed I feel, until a hand is brought in front of my face.

 

"Lick," Ritsu orders, middle and index finger in my line of sight. I do as he asks, saliva liberally coating his fingers, taking them into my mouth to ensure enough lubrication is there.

 

After a short while, he removes his fingers, only for me to feel one prodding at my entrance and instinctively, I clench.

 

"Relax, breathe deeply," Ritsu says, even as Kakeru slowly rubs my back.

 

Between their care, I feel myself relaxing again and taking deep breaths, enough for Ritsu's finger to slip inside.

 

"That's it." voice encouraging he twists his finger inside, getting me used to the sensation.

 

"I'm going to add a second finger now," he warns later as I try to relax as much as possible, unable to help but stiffen as I was stretched further.

 

"You're doing well." Kakeru encourages, finding it hard to hold back my moans as Ritsu gently scissored his fingers and after a while, once satisfied, removes them completely.

 

"I think you're ready now. Feeling ok?" Ritsu asks, helping me up.

 

"I'm fine, thanks." I give him an honest smile, more eager than nervous now.

 

I notice that Ritsu's condom is in place. Kakeru follows suit as he stands up, laying back down on the corner cushion of the sofa, legs draping over the edge. With a little help, I hover above, straddling him.

 

"Are you ready?" He asks, reaching up to brush his fingers across my cheek.

 

"Yes."

 

As Kakeru takes his length in hand I gently lower myself down, eyes closed in bliss as something warm and natural rather than manufactured slips straight inside. The sense of being filled completely is so overwhelming, I find myself fighting back tears.

 

I lean forward, enough that my breasts press against Kakeru's body, hands palm down behind his shoulders. I couldn't adequately describe how wonderful it felt to have him inside, my inner walls milking him for all he's worth.

 

"Beautiful," He whispers, eyes not straying from my own as we slowly got accustomed to one another.

 

I could hear Ritsu moving behind and before long, he joined us. Legs either side of my own and knees resting beside Kakeru's hips. Remembering his advice I regulate my breathing, as he directs himself into me. It takes longer, having to rely on mine and Ritsu's saliva for lubrication. I made a mental note to hide lube in the discrete zipper of my bag too.

 

As Ritsu buries himself to the hilt with a firm grip on my waist, I marvel at the feeling of completion, Kakeru and Ritsu only a little separate from one another.

 

"I can feel both of you," Ritsu says, a hint of awe in his tone as we nod our agreement.

 

As Kakeru begins to move my heartbeat quickens, already beating at a steady pace ever since the moment I'd been caught and pressing my hand against Kakeru's chest for a moment, he's in a similar state.

 

Ritsu adapts to Kakeru's movements, entering me as soon as Kakeru exits and after a while, we find a rhythm, Kakeru hitting my sweet spot with a greater intensity, as I'm able to meet his thrusts. I clench around both, grinning at their simultaneous moans.

 

Wrapping his arms loosely around my back, Kakeru gazes at me as if he'd never seen me before.

 

"Beautiful, and so tight.."

 

In response to his words, I clench again, hearing Ritsu's grunt of agreement. Though it was the first time we'd joined in this way, I couldn't deny the sense of belonging, that I'm right where I want to be.

 

The slapping of skin on skin and voices which had already uttered many words of passion filled the room, expletives falling from my mouth before my brain could think otherwise.

 

"Harder, fucking faster. Pound into me with all you have!" I grab Kakeru's hands, locking them firmly with my own and pushing our arms down. I meet his lips, kiss much harsher and demanding than before, Kakeru struggling to keep up at first as I suck on his tongue, teeth biting his bottom lip.

 

They grant my wish, thrusts quickening to the point where I was on the verge of screaming, pleasure like nothing ever before not only centred around my core but deep within and throughout my very being.

 

Somewhere in the back of my mind, the boldness I possessed shocked me. Despite changing over the months these men brought out both the best and the worst.

 

"Is that really the best you can do? I think a snail could go faster." I taunt, breathing heavily as my voice comes out panting, inwardly pleased as Kakeru's lips looked thoroughly claimed.

 

"You asked for it." With the gruffest voice I'd heard Ritsu renews his grip and much like Kakeru, only previously going a quarter of the speed they were capable of.

 

"Yes, YES!" I do scream this time, lightheaded from pleasure as they pound into me, our behaviour animalistic as I feel the sting of nails scraping along my back until they come to rest at my cheeks, still pink.

 

"Ms Wildflower, I don't believe you've learned your lesson." Digging his fingers harshly into my flesh I moan, swallowed entirely by Kakeru, not finished with each other's lips yet.

 

"That's it, spank me. Fuck my tight little hole!"

 

It was as if a desire demon has possessed me, taking control of my words but it worked, Ritsu not holding back in any sense of the word, squeezing and spanking everything exposed to him.

 

"Is this what you wanted, Ms Wildflower?" He asks, authoritative voice not quite as composed as earlier, but with no less of a pleasant effect on me.

 

It was everything I wanted and more, Ritsu's hand joining in the rhythm we'd established.

 

A hand sweeping my hair to the side, Kakeru wastes no time marking me and after a moment Ritsu does the same, left with matching love bites. The old me would have wrapped a scarf around my neck and hidden them in shame, but the new me would wear them with pride.

 

I wished that this moment would last forever, but the pleasure soon built to such a crescendo that I knew it wouldn't be possible.

 

"Mmm, I'm coming!" I could feel myself tipping over the edge, mind foggier than the night I'd drank too much and missed Kakeru's speech.

 

In response their grips tightened and though I'd thought it impossible, they connected with me in such a way that none of us could tell where one ended and the other began.

 

"You're both amazing," I tell them, the biggest smile on my face as white stars burst behind my eyes, vision going blank for a long moment. Kakeru and Ritsu mutually bring me to the biggest orgasm of my life and with shouts, come to their own climax.

 

We stay joined for longer than necessary and on my part, reluctant to separate. Once we do, I collapse bonelessly onto the sofa, alongside Kakeru.

 

"Oh god, that was wonderful." 

 

"I agree." Ritsu sits beside us. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

 

"It's a good kind of hurt," I reassure him, feeling as though I'd run a marathon, thankful that tomorrow was the weekend.

 

I knew that I'd have to think about moving soon, but I had no idea what time it was. Chances are the trains had stopped running.

 

At that thought, I couldn't help but groan. Pulling me closer, Kakeru tips my chin up.

 

"Amaris?" He gives me a questioning look.

 

"The trains have probably stopped running, I'll have to stay in the office tonight." I sigh, closing my eyes.

 

With an incredulous expression, Kakeru flicks me on the forehead.

 

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelp, weakly glaring at him.

 

"You're coming home with us, silly Amaris."

 

"Are you sure that's ok?"

 

"Of course it's ok, I wouldn't have said otherwise."

 

 I turn to Ritsu, who shakes his head in exasperation.

 

"Do you really think now that we've got you, we're letting you go? No other man should see you in this state but us." He says firmly.

 

Happy I wouldn't have to part with them just yet I say nothing further, watching as Ritsu takes a cell phone from his suit pocket, making a quick call.

 

Somewhat sluggishly I manage to gather my belongings, clothes creased but back in place. All except my jacket, Ritsu carrying it over one arm, giving me a smile.

 

All three of us represented the thoroughly shagged team. Before I could take a step further, I squeak as I'm lifted into strong arms.

 

"I'll carry you, oh Temptress of Oz." Kakeru teases, a charming smile on his face, only heightened by his dishevelled appearance.

 

As Ritsu holds the door open and we make our way to the cab waiting outside I close my eyes, thinking just one thing only.

 

_'Now there's a rumour I wouldn't mind spreading around.'_

 

 


End file.
